criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Zuria
Michelle Zuria, also known as X, was a suspect in the murder investigations of CEO Constance Tan in A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition), media mogul Rufus Murlock in Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition), and SOMBRA scientist Marshall Metcalf in Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Crash and Burn (Case #37 of World Edition). Profile Michelle is a 45-year-old lawyer. She has long, curly brown hair, earrings, and red lipstick. She dons a white shirt with gray suspenders and two pearl necklaces. In her first appearance, it is known that she eats durian fruit, practices silat, and drinks Singapore Sling. In her second appearance, it is known that she eats veggiemite, drinks Shiraz, and scuba dives. In her third appearance, it is revealed that she knows Krav Maga, uses sunscreen, and knows Morse code. Role in Case(s) A Stab in the Dark Carmen and the player first came to Singapore to speak with Michelle regarding information about SOMBRA's "next level" program, but then she received a phone call from one of her clients, Anbu Devanesan, who said that a woman was dead in the Giant Cabin. She immediately went to the scene of the crime to meet up with her client. She was first interrogated about the victim after she refused the team pester her client for information. Michelle said she only knew Constance because she dated Anbu. She also said the victim was the CEO of a financial company and felt she ran it well, but doubted her client's words when he said she had no enemies. Later on, she came on the rooftop to take Anbu away after Carmen and the player stopped him from jumping off the building. She told the team not to pester him any further. Michelle was interrogated again about a recorded argument she had with the victim, where Constance said she did not want her to be Anbu's lawyer. She said the victim knew about some of Michelle's past clients and said she lacked ethics, which Michelle did not like. When Carmen asked what the victim learned, Michelle said that Constance learned that she would defend anyone for money, but she said the victim did not understand how a lawyer works. Michelle was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Anbu Devanesan for Constance's murder. But before they could arrest him, he managed to escape holding Elliot hostage. Hoping to get more information about her client, Marina and the player spoke with Michelle again. She said she had suspicions after seeing the word SOMBRA in one of Anbu's files, but did not want to ask about it. When told of Anbu's money laundering scheme, she said she did not know that; she knew he gave money to charity, helping orphans get to the "next level". She also said Anbu hid something back at the observation cabin, but he never had the chance to tell her what it was, prompting the player and Marina to search there. Six Feet Down Under Michelle became a suspect again after the player and Carmen found her watch near the shipwreck on the victim's property. She explained the victim contacted her to do some private legal consulting, asking her to do an audit of his assets. Carmen believed it was a coincidence that he hired her, then turned up dead shortly thereafter; but Michelle was convinced they had nothing on her. Michelle was interrogated again about her fingerprints being found on a bomb at the shipwreck. Despite the evidence against her, Michelle is not say anything since the bomb did not go off. Carmen pointed out her supposedly coincidental links to SOMBRA when they first met, but Michele kept dodging the question and refused to answer anything. So Carmen and the player decided to take her into custody under the charge of attempted arson. Despite the suspicion towards her, Michelle was found to be innocent afternoon he team incarcerated Veronica Salter for Rufus' murder. However, they decided to try again to get any useful info out of Michele about SOMBRA. Once again, she refused to tell them anything, but ensured them whatever was down there was still safe. Carmen said she would eventually talk, but Michelle said they had to release her since they had no real charges to put on her. Out of the Blue Michelle became a suspect for a third time after the player and Jack found her message to the victim on a picture which said he will pay with his life. She was surprised to see them there, as was Jack to see her there and immediately told her to confess to her links to SOMBRA. When informed of Marshall's murder, she said she knew he wold complicate things but admitted to threatening him. However, she had no idea who he spoke to or what he gained from it, but warned him that SOMBRA does not take kindly to strangers. Michelle was interrogated again about her fingerprints being found on the crystal containing the same poison that killed Marshall. She explained she was trying to take away the crystals from him because the victim and become insane, becoming an danger to himself and everyone else. Jack pointed out it just made it al the more reason for her to silence him, but Michelle said she wanted to make sure no one was harmed by Marshall, not even Marshall himself. Michelle was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Brice LeBeau for Marshall's murder. However, she wanted to speak to the player, and she revealed that she was their informant, X. Jack had a tough time believing her since X pointed to her in Singapore, but Michelle insisted she really was X. To prove it, Michelle suggested they go to the lab and find the messages she sent them as X. They ended up finding a USB key, and Elliot found the exact messages that X sent to them. She said she betrayed SOMBRA because she refused to defend them for their experimenting on orphans. When Jack brought the shipwreck she tried to destroy, Michelle said she purposely sabotaged the bomb so the player could find the documents. In the end, due to her revealing several of SOMBRA's secrets, Chief Ripley decided to keep Michelle close by. Crash and Burn Trivia *Michelle is one of the suspects to appear in three cases. Gallery MZuriaWorldEdition.png|Michelle, as she appeared in A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition) and Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition). MZuriaWorldEditionC150.png|Michelle, as she appeared in Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA Allies Category:Quasi-Suspects